


More Than You Imagine

by AAVasconcelo



Series: 9 Months For Life (Karmel Series) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Kara have been planing that for almost a month and it was so thrilled about it, so excited and anxious to see Mon-El's face. The Daximite, on the other hand, thought that everyone had forgotten.At the end it was more than he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How have you been? Thank you so much for reading the other fic, part of this series! I got so many great responses and such lovely comments. Thank you to every single one who read and commented, it meant so much to me. I received some ideas and I'm working on it! Sorry for take long to write this second one, I've a busy life so it's not always that I have time to write and I appreciate the patience you have.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Like always please fell free to comment and leave any suggestions, ideas or anything else! Love you with all my heart! Have a great time!

“Alex, I don’t know if I can keep going with this anymore!”

“No way Kara! You’ve been hiding this for more than a month! It’s only until tonight okay?”

“Yeah, I know…But you also know that I can’t keep secrets from him!” 

“But Kara, you had such a work on managing all this without him seeing it. We even changed the lock on the door! What I have to thank Winn and his mind! Who would thought about a lead doorknob?”

Kara smiled while remembering how happy her geek friend was when he came up with that idea. All excited that their plan would work perfectly. Even if Mon-El tried to sneak peak there would be no way to enter there. The forbidden zone of the house, as now he was calling the room beside their own.

“I just hope he likes it!”

“Of course he will Kara. Besides, Mon-El likes literally anything you do to him. If you smile he will adore it!”

“Yeah!” - she said more to herself than to her sister. The truth was that no women was more loved than she was and she knew that with all her heart, since the first day he said he liked her.

“So I think is it! Everything is in place and I can’t imagine anything more perfect.”

Kara agreed with her sister and both exchanged proud looks at the work they had done. 

“I can’t forget to thank James and Winn later. What a great job they did!” 

Alex smirked at the remembrance of her goofy friends trying to build the cribs properly. What a shame Kara wasn’t there to see. A memory Alex would treasure forever. The old Danvers grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged them out of the room. 

It was still early in the morning, the sun was rising creating that beautiful orange -yellowish line in the horizon. Kara made her way to the kitchen and served a glass of milk for her an her sister. Both sat at her couch in front of her big tv room window and, in silence, watched the city wake. 

Whispering so they wouldn’t wake up Mon-El , who had arrived near 4 A.M. after a terrible fight with a random alien, the sisters checked their list, making sure that all the groceries and decorations were bought for the night’s party.

Kara was planing that since she discovered about her twins. Alex had been her sidekick, helping her with ideas and organizing the guests, food and other stuff Alex wasn’t that fan but, since it was making her little sister so happy, she gladly did. 

“Do you think Mon- El will be surprised?”

I guess so … Well… Unless Winn do not spill the guts out I’m pretty sure he will be impressed and… very surprised!”

“I wish!…After all these years! It’s the first one we will be able to properly celebrate.”

“I don’t know what happens to you two but seams like the bad guys know all your special dates and decide it’s the right time to attack the city!”

Kara nodded, sipping her milk, trying to push her worries away.

“But this year will be perfect Alex, I’m feeling it!”

“I know it will Kara!”

Alex squeezed her sister’s hand, giving the hero more confidence in her arrangements for that night. A beep though broke that moment and Alex had to excuse herself as the DEO was calling her for her duties.

“I got go! See you tonight okay?” - She smiled and gently caressed her sister’s belly - “And so you guys! Behave yourselves, your mommy has manny plans to accomplish today!”

Kara felt a intense felling heating up in her heart as she saw that cute little moment. It was a love so pure and genuine, something she only experienced after discovering she was caring two miracles inside her, even when she thought it was only one.

She watched her sister walk out the door and realized she would need to go out too if she wanted to keep that all a secret. Kara never were good at keeping secrets for a long time, specially from the one who knew absolutely everything about her.

With a little note Kara put herself out of her house, leaving Mon-El asleep and clueless about what she was planing for that big day.  
_____  
The sunlight passing trough the window, resting exactly in his face waked Mon-El and his tired body. As he looked around the usual sound of his wife typing frenectlny on the front door small office wasn’t there and, instantly, his alert mode turned on.

He put himself up, stretching his arms and letting a big yawn out of his mouth. He turned to check the time on the small clock at the nightstand beside his bed. The big red lights were glowing the number 10 and he realized how much he had overslept, usually he would be up at 7:30.

Mon-El made his way to the kitchen, expecting find his Kara there but no sign of her could be found there either. A note glued at the fridge door was what finally calmed his worried heart.

“ Hey!  
Don’t freak out! I’m okay!  
Went out to shopping with Eliza  
Probably will be out all day.  
If you need anything, call Alex.  
Love you!”

He was glad her adoptive mother was in town for a couple of days. The woman was being so supportive and was helping Kara in her journey as a first mother, a thing he could never do for her.

Her note though was strange. Usually Kara wasn't that brief and leaving notes wasn’t her usual self. Besides why would she ask him call Alex instead of her? 

Sure Kara had been acting very suspicious for the past month. The forbidden room, the lead doorknob (although he could easily break it with a punch but he wouldn’t do that, specially seeing how much effort she was putting to keep that a secret.). 

Mon-El shook the thought out of his head. Whatever she was planing or doing he would respect. It took a time for him to understand that Kara, being such an independent woman, had to has her own space and moment with herself. 

Eventually she would tell him everything and he would gladly hear it If all that was part of her introspective time he would respect, specially now that she was a pregnant women with a lot of hormones rebelling inside her body.

He couldn't avoid though the sadness forming in his heart. She forgot. Kara had never forgotten that day, at least not until now. He wouldn’t blame her, she wasn’t sleeping well those days and was so tired and busy. 

Deciding that her lack of memory wouldn’t affect him, Mon-El once again pushed aside his thoughts and grabbed a quick breakfast before head to the DEO again. Now that he was without his partner the facility was being his home more than his actual one.

In less than 2 minutes he was passing tough the automatic glass doors. The place was boiling with loud conversation and people walking around like crazy. At the corner he spotted Winn drowned in his computer, his face almost glued in the screen.

“Hey Winn! Whats going on here?”

The man didn’t move an inch. Mon-El waved his hand in front of Winn’s eyes, trying to get his attention but didn’t work as well.

“Winn!” - The alien shook Winn’s shoulder finally getting his attention

“What? I….Oh…Hi Mon-El ….Sorry I was just….”

“What’s going on here?”

It’s moving day! J’onn’s decided to relocate the entire 5th floor. I can’t stand another box of old files to type. I’m not a typographer! I’m a brilliant scientist!!!”

“Okay…I…”

“Anyways….You are here for? I mean wasn’t supposed to you be with Kara today? She said she….”

Winn’s eyes got bigger as he realized he shouldn’t have said that. He gave Mon-El a yellow smile, trying to pretend he hasn’t said anything.

“She said what Winn?”

“Oh…nothing …she said nothing…I didn't even saw her today …I….”

“Winn!”

“I’m gonna get back to my computer…”

“Winn!!! What are you hiding?”

“Me??? Absolutely nothing …I…I think Alex called you didn’t she?”

“No I…”

“I’m sure she did! In fact I…Look” - he spunk in his chair spotting the brunet coming in his direction - “She’s coming. Hey! Alex!”

The woman saw Winn waving at her and walked over his table to meet a very desperate man.

“Alex I was just telling Mon-El here that you had called for him…hadn’t you?” Help me!

“I hadn’t I… “- she looked at Winn who was shaking his hands behind Mon-El, trying to sign the Danvers to follow his lead - “Oh…right…I…I called for you!” 

Mon-El raised his eyebrows and Alex felt the knot on her throat tightened more. She had never been good at lying.

“I …I could use some help with the 506 room boxes. They are all filled with old DEO equipment we still keep in case of need. They are too heavy…would you mind?”

“No.”

“Okay..so…follow me! Winn …” - she blinked at her friend who responded the same way. Once the were gone the TI guy released the breath he was holding.

Mon-El made his way to the 5th floor with Alex by his side. The woman gave him the instructions and left the place quickly. What was happening with them? Why everyone was acting so strange? For a suspicious guy he was, all that fake acting and the secrets were driving him nuts but still, he couldn’t figure out what was all that about.

As he pilled up the heavy boxes all he could think about was that his friends had forgotten too. 

____

Even though he was a fast Alien, that work of moving boxes consumed most of his afternoon and, when a call of distress could be heard from the DEO pane, another superhero would be sent to save the day. 

Sure he had offered himself to go but Alex didn’t let him, alleging that his last night’s fight had consumed too much of him, that he should’t fight that day until his body recover complete. I guess she didn’t know how much energy consuming was lifting that boxes but he wouldn’t argue with her, he had other things to deal with.

He didn’t expected he would be so sad, just because of a silly date that, back in Daxam he would hate, because it would mean a dinner with people he barely knew and clothes that would make his entire body itch. He guessed Earth showed him how good is when people actually cares about you.

He had tried to call Kara during the day but she wouldn’t answer and, when he confronted Alex about the note his wife had left him. Alex just blabbered until he gave up and let her go. James was out of town and didn’t even bother to send him a message. 

Tired of being trapped alone with his feelings, Mon-El decided to go home and waste his time on cartoons. Clearly Alex wouldn’t let him fight and he was done with the boxes. At least he would have a good night filled with laugh. 

Making his way out he was stopped by Winn.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m heading home…I’m done with the boxes. I asked Alex if she needed anything else and she said no.”

“But you can’t go home!”

Mon-El crossed his arms above his chest looking at his friend struggle to came up with words.

“I mean…Of course you can go home…it’s your home…who am I to say you can’t but….not yet…You can go there yet….I…”

The more Mon-El remained in silence the more Winn would stumble on his words.

“You see…I need your help!”

“OH…you do!”

“Yes! I…I’m thinking about asking Lyra to …to…marry me and I … Was wondering if you could help me!” (What?)

“Oh…Well…sure! What help do you need?”

“Can you help me pick between these rings I’m in doubt?”

“Yes! Show me.”

Winn dragged Mon-El back inside and showed some random pictures he had stored in his computer in case, one day, he got the chance to propose. 

He didn’t even know why he said that. Of course he and Lyra were dating for almost 6 years but it took them 2 only to make that oficial. It was hard for him to take this big step knowing that Lyra had such a hard time settling down and trusting things after what happened to her. Winn was scared to push her away. 

At least Mon-El bite the bait and was all talkative about how he had chosen Kara’s ring and all that old story everyone had heard for at least 10 times, but that never gets old as you see the happiness on the alien face just as the day he proposed. 

He wouldn’t be the one messing all that up.

Half an hour later, after a bunch of photos a decision was made. Winn felt the cellphone in his pocket vibrate and discreetly read Alex’s message. They were ready.

“So…thank you Mon-El…I…I really needed that help.”

“Anytime! I hope Lyra likes it. Do you have the place where you are going to ask?”

“Not yet but…”

“Oh…If you want we can search some now and…”

Winn got it started now the Daximite wouldn’t stop.

“I guess is getting a little late…”

“Yeah! Right! I should go home. Kara must have bought the entire mall with Eliza. Will be like a party of bags.”

“You have no idea!”

“Excuse me?”

Winn and his blabber mouth.

“Oh…nothing! I was wondering…Would you mind if I make a quick stop in your house? I have some question about old files I have to ask Kara.”

“Sure!” 

“Thanks!”

“By the way, did you get the chance to talk to her today? I tried her cellphone but she didn’t answer.”

“No, but I think Alex talked to her at lunch! Anyway…nothing special right?”

“Yeah!”

The two friends finally left DEO. Winn was all focused on his duties and the next day work, barely noticed Mon-El’s face of disappointment. Maybe Kara hadn’t forget and was acting all weird because she remembered or… Who he was trying to fool? He betted that once home he would find her sleeping in the couch.

_____

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MON-EL!!!”

As he opened the door everyone he knew was inside his house. The living room was all filled with colorful balloons and Kara made sure everyone would use a funny hat. Music was playing at the background and the smell of food invaded his nose making him realize he hadn’t eaten anything the hole day.

Now everything made sense to him. Alex not letting him fight, Winn and his nerves, Kara being sneaky.

As he entered people started to hug him or patting him in the back, even James, who he thought it was traveling, was there. A table seated on the right corner of the room was all pilled up with presents and he could see wine and other drinks being served around the place. 

With all that people there was hard to reach his wife but finally he managed to find Kara and put her on a hug before kiss her softly but passionately.

“Happy Birthday! “

“Thank you! For all this!”

“Did you get surprised?” 

“Oh yeah! I thought you had forgotten! You were acting so weird I…”

“Hey Daximite! Don't you dare think again that will ever forget such a special date!”

She smiled at him, still embraced by his big arms and he left a small kiss on her forehead. Without even notice, as natural as it could be, his other hand was rested on her prominent belly, their family was complete.

James was the one who took Mon-El out of Kara, as he pulled the alien, dragging him to the circle of boys that had formed in the middle of the room. That allowed Alex to come closer to her sister and see the bonde glow with happiness as her plan worked perfectly.

“Finally I managed to throw a perfect party.”

“I was about time!” 

“Oh Alex, he is so happy! I’m so happy!”

Both Danvers smiled, proud of their work and Kara reminded herself that the night was only begging.

____

The party kept its energy until almost 1:30 P.M. Mon-El got the chance to blow 34 candles, eat an marvel slice of a 3 lawyers chocolate cake, make a speech and sing the lamest karaoke songs with his friends.

Lyra with Winn were the last ones to leave and Mon-El watched them as they made their way to Winn’s car and couldn't help but think what a great family they would be. He closed the door and turned to see Kara picking up the plastic plates. Even being visible tired she celebrated the hole time. She had worked so hard for all that and it was the best gift she could ever give to him. Well it was what he thought.

“Hey! You don’t have to clean now, we can do it tomorrow.”

“Yeah…I’m just trashing this cake plates or tomorrow morning we will find a colony of ants taking our living room.”

Delicate Mon-El took the last plates out of her hand and gently pulled her arms so they would be embracing his neck. He put his hands on her waist and for a moment just looked into her beautiful blue eyes. A love he couldn’t put in words.

Kara rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat under his shirt, a sound that always calmed her. His perfume was still abled to be smelled and she allowed herself to be in his arms for a few moments more.

He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her face so she could see his eyes and the goofy smile on his face.

“Thank you!”

“I’m glad you liked!”

“I did! But thank you for everything. For being here for me, for everything you have done for me all these years…for being mine! A loved the gifts on the table but you… All this! … it was the best birthday gift ever!”

“Well…You know…you didn’t open mine yet!”

“Wait! You bough me a gift?”

“Kind of!”

“Kara you didn't have …”

“Yes I did! I planned this for a month…I hope you like it!”

Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him until they hit the forbidden door. She took a deep breath as the excitement was getting into her.

“You know I said I din’t want to know the sex of the babies but when Alex made that first ultrasound she discovered immediately and a few days later accidentally spilled to me, so I though about make a surprise about it, make it a gift for you birthday…so…go ahead an open it! I changed the doorknob, it’s safe now.”

Mon-El smile at her before prepare himself for what was waiting inside.

When the door opened a cream bedroom was revealed. On the right corner a white crib with all decorations in blue was set, the wall covered with little frames where monkeys and lions were painted. On the left corned a withe crib with all decorations in pink was set, the wall covered in pink and purple butterflies. The changer in the center and stuffed animals were all around. On the celling was painted the galaxy where both Krypton and Daxam once belonged, the two planets highlighted with a stronger color.

Mon-El words vanished. He was so happy, feeling so loved, he …he never imagined his life would be like that. A boy and a girl! His children!

“Did you like it?” 

“It’s absolutely perfect! You are absolutely perfect! First you give me your love and now you give me a little boy and a little girl. There’s nothing more perfect than this!”

Mon - El turned to face his wife and all he wanted was to kiss her again and again, for the rest of their lives. She was everything.

Both stepped inside and Mon-El got the chance to gave it all a good look, seeing how Kara made sure that even the smallest details would be into place.

 

“Did you fix it all by yourself?” - concern in his voice as he worried about her health and any harm that could cause to her and their babies while caring all that heavy stuff (even though it would feel like feather to her super strength).

“Of course not! James and Winn came while you were out at the DEO to help me set everything and carried all the heavy stuff. All I did was some decoration and fill the place with this cute stuffed animals.”

She smile at her husband who was still shocked and mesmerized by the room she had came up with. In another time she would be all mad and grumpy because she couldn’t do it by herself, but as the years passed she discovered that let being helped once in a while, in moments of need, wasn’t a weakness. Let people help you was a way to let them show how much they love and care about you. Mon-El had taught her that being a damsel in distress wasn’t something bad after all. 

They stepped aside and Mon-El closed the door behind him. He grabbed his wife’s hand and both headed to their TV room, watch the sky glow with it’s stars shining, brighter to him that night.

He sat on the couch with Kara by his side, with her head perfectly fitted on his shoulder and chest. For a moment he remembered when they had started all that. She still was the same lovely, beautiful and strong woman he fell for and her body would still be the perfect fit for his.

“I love you Kara, more than you imagine!”

She lifted her head and kissed him. It wasn’t desperate or urgent, it was a kiss in which both could feel their hearts speaking. All the love they felt for each other was on that simple kiss.

“I love you too Mon-El, more than you imagine! Happy birthday!”

She rested her head again on his shoulder, the sound of his heart putting her to sleep. Mon-El embraced her tighter, caressing her belly until he felt the dreams mixing with reality and fell asleep as well. The night sky watched the two lovers sleep, the darkness only broken by the stars and occasionally a comet.


End file.
